


Astroglide 'n' Slide

by BowleggedNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Astroglide, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Flavored Lube, Husbands, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedNerd/pseuds/BowleggedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, grueling day at work, Dean comes home to an unexpected - and absolutely delicious - surprise in the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astroglide 'n' Slide

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tweeted Astroglide and said, "Dean and Cas need to take the heat off and go on an Astroglide slip 'n' slide, if you catch my drift ;-)". They tweeted me back and insisted that someone write a fic, so here we are. You're welcome. Enjoy!

For whatever reason, EVERYONE'S cars were going on the fritz, which meant more work for Dean. Normally, he wouldn't mind. He loves working on cars, but Bobby's shop was so slammed today that he - who is only one of three mechanics - didn't even get to take his lunch break.

Dean's nail beds were lined with grease and even though he always wore coveralls at work, his clothes somehow ALWAYS got dirty. He felt gross, but he smirked at himself knowing that Castiel, his husband, secretly got off on the grease monkey look.

Pulling in the driveway, Dean noticed that none of the lights in the house were on. _That's odd_ , Dean thought as he put his baby - a big, black and beautiful '67 Impala - in park. He climbed out and noticed the back porch light was on. He could also hear muffled laughs and classic rock from behind the house.  _Why the hell is Cas outside, and what the hell is so goddamned funny?_

Dean sneakily hopped the privacy fence to the backyard to see what all the hubbub was about, and what he saw almost knocked him flat over.

Cas was sliding across a long, slick-looking purple tarp, butt naked and laughing his tight little ass off. Dean clasped his hand over his mouth to suppress his own laughter. His husband was such a weird dork, and God, did he love him.

Once Dean felt he could control his giggles, he quietly walked over to the tarp and he swore he could've smelled strawberries. "Baby, what are you doing?"

Castiel jumped up and practically rushed Dean, slamming against him like he was a damn football player and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm having fun," he smiled.

"Cas, what the hell is-" Dean pulled Castiel back away from him by his shoulders, "-this isn't water."

"Nope. Just a little present from Pam," Castiel answered with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Dean was dumbstruck. If he didn't know any better he'd say that it was...

"Lube," Castiel stated as if he could read Dean's mind. "Strawberry liquid from Astroglide, to be exact."

"Wha- how much did you use?" Dean questioned. Why would Castiel waste perfectly good - and delicious - lube?

"Oh, I don't know. Four bottles?"

"Cas-"

"Don't worry about it, Dean. Pam just started working at Astroglide as a sales rep, and she gets a fuckton of free stuff. Luckily for us, she's allergic to strawberry," Castiel said and waggled his eyebrows. Dean still didn't look convinced.

"Dean, I know what you're thinking. She sent us thirty bottles, so stop worrying about it and play with meee," Castiel whined and yanked on the hem of Dean's grease-stained t-shirt.

"You kinky son-of-a-bitch, you  _wanted_ me to find you here like this, didn't you?" Castiel nodded and Dean laughed.

"Okay, I'll play with you, baby. I had a rough day," Dean said and allowed his voice to drop lower as he bent his head down to Castiel's neck, licking a stripe through the strawberry liquid from his collar bone to a sensitive spot just below his ear. "And I'd really love to blow off some steam."

Castiel whimpered and practically ripped Dean's shirt from him. Looking down to watch Castiel's hands undo his jeans, Dean could see his husband's rapidly-growing, slicked dick. God, he needed this.

Castiel undressed Dean quickly, pressing his body in a hard line against him once he was completely naked. They groaned into each other's mouths as their cocks pressed together, creating delicious friction.

"Why don't we take this party inside, sweetheart?" Dean panted.

"Okay," Castiel said breathlessly. "But you have to go down it at least once."

Dean eyed the slip 'n' slide warily. That thing looked dangerous, but if he had to go down it to get laid, he'd do it. Hell, he'd do just about anything for his husband.

"Go on," Castiel pushed him towards the infernal thing.

"Fine, but as soon as I get to the end, I'm dragging your ass upstairs and fucking the hell out of you."

Castiel subconsciously brought his bottom lip between his teeth and ghosted his right hand over his throbbing erection as he nodded.

Dean smirked and looked at the purple runway. After mentally counting down from three, Dean ran at the tarp and landed on his knees, riding them all the way down. There was no way he was going on his stomach while he was hard as a rock.

God, he couldn't wait to fuck Castiel. He'd thought about it all day to keep himself from stressing out at the shop. Dean let his hand down on the tarp as he slid, gathering a generous amount of the sweet-smelling lube on his hand. Once he reached the bottom, he wrapped his slippery hand around himself, dying to ease some of the tension.

Luckily, the tarp widened at the end so they wouldn't land on the grass and getting all dirty (literally).

Dean threw his head back and groaned as he rubbed himself, only coming-to when he heard Castiel slide down beside him. Both men were on their knees and now facing each other. They glistened with the lube, which perfectly outlined their muscular bodies.

Before Dean could say anything, Castiel bent down and placed his hands beneath him and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's delicious cock, never breaking eye-contact. The sapphire of Castiel's eyes were eclipsed with lust, just like Dean's emeralds.

Dean groaned and let go of himself and placed his hand in Castiel's perpetually sexed-out raven hair. " _Fuck_ , Cas..." he breathed and was rewarded with Castiel pushing Dean further into his mouth and moaning around his dick, which only made Dean more aroused.

God knew that Dean wanted to take Castiel upstairs and fuck the ever living shit out of him, but this felt too good to move. At least they had a privacy fence, but that didn't pose as a barrier to their sinful noises. The neighbors be damned.

"Ughhh, Cas. Been thinkin' 'bout this all day,  _ahhh._ "

Castiel continued to suck Dean down, hollowing his cheeks even more with every stroke. Their skin flushing from arousal.

"Couldn't wait to get home and fuck your -  _ohhh_ \- pretty little ass." Castiel whimpered at that, so Dean kept going. "Yeah, is that what you want, baby? Want me to fuck you?"

Castiel started to absently roll his hips as he moaned a distinct "mhm" around Dean's thick cock. Dean pulled back from Castiel's mouth, which he eagerly tried to follow, and told Castiel to lie on his back in the strawberry mess.

Down at the basin of the makeshift slip 'n' slide puddled a lot of lube. Dean sat in between Castiel's spread legs on his haunches, staring at his husband's achingly hard sex and tight hole.

"So beautiful," Dean murmured as he trailed his hand through some of the lube and coated it over Castiel's dick, down over his balls, and to his quivering hole.

"Dean,  _please_ ," Castiel whined.

Dean smirked and circled his finger around Castiel's rim before sliding his index finger in with little resistance, moving it back and forth. "Mmmm, look at that. Opening up so nicely for me."

" _More._ "

"So greedy," Dean chuckled and added a second finger when he thought Castiel was ready.

Castiel allowed his eyes to roll back as Dean stretched his asshole, anticipating what was to come.

"You like that, Cas?" Dean asked as he curled his fingers up to rub against his prostate. "That feel good?"

"Fuck, yes!" Castiel shouted as he threaded one hand through his hair and used the other to tease his nipples.

"Ugh, so hot, baby," Dean said as he bent down over Castiel so his mouth was just inches away from his strawberry-coated cock. Dean licked a long, broad stripe over it as he added another finger. Castiel's hips arched up from the ground as he cried out in pleasure. "Taste so good."

Dean continued to lick and suck along Castiel's dick all the while scissoring his three fingers into him, rubbing his prostate on every other thrust.

Castiel felt so damn good, but he didn't want the fun to end here. No, he wanted Dean to fuck him. Dean wasn't the only one who had been thinking about this all day.

"Dean, I'm ready. Oh, God... Fuck me."

"You're gonna have to do better than that, sweetheart," Dean smirked and went back to licking Castiel's cock.

"Dean, please! Fuck me! Want to feel your big, fat dick in me. I  _need_ it.  _Please!_ "

"Love it when you beg for me. Such a slut for my cock."

Dean sat up on his haunches again and withdrew his fingers, licking them as he did so. He might have to give these Astroglide people a call and personally thank them for inventing this stuff.

Castiel groaned as he watched his husband. Once Dean was done fingering him, he grabbed Castiel's dangerously sharp hip bones to steady himself. Dean prodded the head of his slick cock at Castiel's entrance and pushed in. They both let out long groans until Dean was fully sheathed in Castiel's heat.

"So fucking tight, Cas. _Shit..._ "

"Fucking  _move_ , Dean!"

"Whatever you want, baby," Dean promised as he drew back - only leaving the tip in - and snapped his hips hard into his husband, setting a punishing rhythm.

Castiel lifted and spread his legs further to allow Dean to fuck into him as deep as possible. Dean loved seeing how desperate Castiel got for him, writhing beneath him and letting out all kinds of sexy noises.

"So big, Dean.  _Fuck!_ "

Dean looked down to watch his cock disappear into Castiel's ass, which made him impossibly more turned-on.

The only sounds that filled the normal silence of their backyard were their lustrous moans, the wet slapping sound of their bodies meeting each other, and Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me".

Dean released one of Castiel's hips to drag his finger through the lube splayed out all around them. He brought his juicy finger up to Castiel's mouth, who eagerly began to suck on it as he pinched his right nipple harder, actually screaming around Dean's finger as he did so.

" _Fuck_ , Cas. So sexy," Dean grunted and lifted himself to drive into Castiel's tight ass at just the right angle to pound into his prostate.

"Right there, Dean! Yes!" Castiel took his mouth off Dean's finger to yell out. He could feel that familiar warmth pool in his lower abdomen. He wasn't going to last long.

"Take it, Cas.  _Shit!_ Not gonna last, baby," Dean growled. He quickly smeared his hand in more lube and wrapped his large, calloused hand around Castiel's neglected dick.

After three hard strokes, Castiel screamed, "Dean!" His come shooting over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean could feel him clench down on his cock, trying to milk him.

" _Holy fucking shit_ , Cas!"

"Come for me, Dean," Castiel panted, and he did, spewing out a litany of curses and Castiel's name on his lips as he filled him with his seed.

Dean was shaking from exertion and pure ecstacy. After coming down from his mind-blowing orgasm, he pulled out of Castiel and licked through the cum on his stomach, making him shiver.

"Mmmm, I thought you tasted good before, baby, but this strawberry shit," he paused to lick over and in Castiel's navel, "makes you downright edible."

Dean sat back on his haunches and pulled Castiel up with him to place a chaste, loving kiss on his husband's lips.

After trading a few kisses, Castiel looked around and chuckled. "We made quite the mess."

"Ha, we did, didn't we? I guess you can call it an Astroglide 'n' slide."

"You're an idiot," Castiel laughed loudly.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Dean said and flashed him that megawatt smile.

"Let's go get cleaned up."

"Alright, baby."


End file.
